Mama
by 11th Autumn
Summary: Oneshot fic. Buat Sakura, jadi anak Tsunade si kepala sekolah itu merepotkan! Apalagi saat Tsunade melarang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Warning: OOC, AU, some typo. A little bit romance. RnR please! xD


"Foreheaaaadd...!"

Dahi Sakura berkedut mendengar suara cempreng Ino meneriakinya. Rasanya belum satu menit dia meminjam buku PR Matematika sahabatnya yang super centil ini. Lalu ada apa?

"Kenapa, Pig?" Sakura meletakkan pena-nya, menatap Ino yang loncat-loncat di pintu kelas sambil tersenyum bak Guy-sensei dan babunya, Rock Lee. Sakura menutup matanya kesilauan.

"Ugh!... Hentikan senyum itu, Pig!" Sakura menutup matanya yang nyaris rabun gara-gara senyum sejuta watt Ino. Oh, bilang saja baru beli pepsodent baru kenapa, sih? Ino yang masih bersikap girang mendatangi meja Sakura dan menunjuknya dengan jari tengah.

"Kau di panggil kepala sekolah."

"Hah?"

Kepala sekolah?

Ingatan Sakura melayang ke tempat horror bertajuk sebuah kantor kumuh bau arak, wanita pemarah berdada besar yang sukanya pakai daster kalau di rumah, suka nyuruh-nyuruh, setiap ada waktu main judi, tontonan sore wajibnya Ajeng dan Yuda, janji menyapu rumah tadi pagi dan PR Matematika yang belum selesai.

"Arrghhh...!"

Bisa ditebak, wanita garang dalam bayangan Sakura, atau lebih tebatnya IBUnya sendiri itu sedang mengasah tinju di kantornya untuk 'menasehati' Sakura yang lagi-lagi ingkar janji untuk menyapu rumah.

* * *

><p><strong>"M A M A"<strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, alur maksa, seabrek typo, AU**

* * *

><p>Tsunade membuka jendela ruang kerjanya. Udara pagi yang segar seketika memenuhi ruangan, menghilangkan kesan sumpek dari sebuah ruangan butut yang jendelanya sudah nggak dibuka selama berminggu-minggu, karena ada AC baru. Wanita tigapuluhan itu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar, mengamati murid-muridnya yang sebagian baru datang ke sekolah, sebagian lagi sedang bergulat dan melakukan kegiatan 'abnormal' lainnya. Mata Tsunade beralih ke sudut halaman yang penuh dengan daun-daun maple yang berguguran. Kotor sekali, tapi tidak ada satupun murid yang berniat membersihkannya.<p>

Karena itulah dia memanggil Sakura.

Apa itu terdengar kejam? Oh ayolah, kalau dia tidak mau menyapu rumah, mungkin dia mau meyapu halaman, bukan? Lagipula dia bisa mengajak beberapa orang temannya.

CKLEK .

Nah, itu dia si bocah datang.

"Apalagi Mama memanggilkuuu?" teriak Sakura sambil mencengkeram kepalanya. Tsunade mengernyit. Kelihatannya putri semata wayangnya ini kebanyakan menonton sinetron Cinta Fikri.

"Kau lihat itu?" Tsunade menunjuk sudut halaman yang kotornya na'uzubillah itu.

"Ya?"

"Sapu itu. Se-ka-rang."

"Apaaa?" teriak Sakura "kenapa nggak Pak Kakuzu aja?" Sakura menyebut tukang kebun yang matre nya diluar kendali itu.

"Istrinya, Hidan, lagi melahirkan di kampung. Udah cepetan!"

Sakura merasa ini keterlaluan "Mama nggak adil ! Kenapa nggak anak-anak lain aja, sih? Kenapa harus aku? Masak aku harus ngerjain itu sendirian?"

"..."

"Aku tuh anak Mama, bukan babu Mama!"

Tsunade menekuk tinjunya. Kelihatannya Sakura benar-benar sudah jadi korban sinetron. Sebaiknya TV dirumah ia jual saja.

"Sakura Senju, lakukan itu SE-KA-RANG !"

Tanpa banyak bacot ABCD lagi, Sakura langsung berlari keluar. Sepintar-pintarnya Sakura membantah, ternyata aura horror Tsunade memang lebih mengerikan lagi. Tsunade memijat kening melihat putrinya yang semakin besar semakin merepotkan ini dan harus dijaga dari cowok-cowok yang menatapnya lebih dari 5 detik. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke !

.

"Haah...," Sakura berjalan sambil menunduk menuju kelasnya, mengabaikan suara-suara cempreng anak cowok baru gede yang terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Kenapa sih, mereka? Toh, dada besar Tsunade juga tidak diwariskan kepadanya, pikir Sakura sambil menatap dadanya yang dibawah ukuran Medium itu. Cuma dahinya saja yang diatas rata-rata.

"Sa-Sakura, kenapa?" mata Sakura mendapati salah satu sahabatnya, Hinata Hyuuga sedang memegang keningnya "k-kau nggak demam. Ke-napa le-lesu?"

"Oh, aku nggak papa." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Hinata "bisa bantu aku menyapu halaman?"

"Ha-halaman mana?" wajah Hinata berubah horror. Pipinya yang biasa merona kini berubah menjadi hijau. Sakura mengernyit melihat tanda-tanda penolakan itu.

"Ahaha, sudahlah, kalau kau nggak mau juga nggak papa, kok!" Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata sambil tertawa hambar.

"B-bukan begitu!" Hinata mencegat Sakura "a-aku akan membantu-tumu me-menyapu halaman."

BINGO ! Wajah sekarat Sakura berubah menjadi secerah lampu bohlam.

"Oo, tidak bisa!" Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata "Hinata akan kekantin bersamaku, dia lagi sakit nggak boleh kotor-kotoran. Iya, kan, Hinata-chan?"

"N-Nar-Naruto-kun," wajah Hinata kini berubah menjadi semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke selain buah dada.

"Ayo, Hinata-chan!" Naruto menyeret Hinata bahkan sebelum gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan pembelaan apapun, meninggalkan Sakura yang pundung sendirian.

"Pig," Sakura menepuk bahu Ino yang ternyata dari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Ma-maaf Sakura, aku harus bantu-bantu di kelas dulu. Jya~"

"TERSERAH!" teriak Sakura berang. Remaja berambut gulali itu segera berlari ke gudang penyimpanan, menjemput sapu, sekop dan kawan-kawannya.

Sakura berusaha agar air matanya tidak menyecer. Minta bantuan teman lain? Mereka telanjur menjauhinya karena gelar 'anak kepala sekolah' miliknya. Takut Sakura akan membocorkan 'rahasia-rahasia terlarang' mereka. Padahal kenapa, sih? Sakura juga sama seperti mereka dan dia tidak akan membocorkan apapun yang mereka ceritakan pada ibunya. Dia juga punya rahasia-rahasia semacam itu yang tidak boleh diketahui ibunya! Hanya Ino dan Hinata yang bersedia dekat dengannya secara tulus.

Tapi mengingat mereka yang disukai semua orang itu hanya membuat Sakura tambah kesal.

"Huh," gadis itu mulai menyapu daun-daun basah yang berguguran "jadi anak kepala sekolah itu merepotkn ! Arghhh...!" Sakura membanting sapunya ke sembarang arah

"Hei, sakit!"

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Berdiri tepat di depan Sakura, memakai seifuku Konoha Chugakko yang acak-acakan, mata onyx, rambut gaya chickenbutt dan kulit sepucat vampire, semua orang bisa mengenali dia sebagai Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aa... go-gomen," Sakura terpana melihat pemandangan indah berupa cowok awesome di depannya. Memang sih, setiap pagi dia sering mendengar para cewek centil berteriak 'Kyaa...Sasuke-kun!' atau 'Marry me, Sasu-koi!', tapi dia tidak pernah berminat untuk ikut-ikutan dengan gerombolan merepotkan itu. Dan yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha...

baru kali ini dia melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Dan itu membuatnya sedikit gugup. Ralat! Sangat berdebar-debar sampai rasanya jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dan memukul Uchiha ini pakai tongkat bisbol.

"Ngapain kau disini? Tempatku ini bukan favorit para cewek buat duduk-duduk."

Tempat_ku ?_

"Dan aku nggak mau kau mengangguku disini, fangirl jelek." wah, ternyata Sasuke Uchiha hobi sama tempat-tempat jorok begini. Apa dia bilang? Fangirl? _Jelek_?

Perempatan jalan muncul di dahi Sakura yang kira-kira sebesar lapangan golf.

"Aku disini karena disuruh nyapu sama Ibuku. Dan aku nggak akan menganggumu, dan aku bukan fangirlmu, dan aku nggak jelek. Aku fangirl Kak Sasori yang udah lulus tahun kemarin."

Mata onyx itu melebar, menyiratkan sebuah keterkejutan. "Kau... anak tukang kebun?"

WHAT THE HELL ?

"...Pantas saja warna mata kalian sama."

Ralat ralat ralat! Dia sama sekali nggak awesome !

"Aku anak Tsunade Senju yang sedang duduk-duduk di kantornya!" teriak Sakura berang "sekarang plis, kalau kau nggak suka atau nggak ada keperluan, menyingkir sekarang juga! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum bel!"

Sasuke mendengus. Lalu pergi dan meninggalkan kaleng kosong susu beruang rasa gandum untuk dibersihkan Sakura. Mending kalo ada isinya, batin Sakura.

"Anak populer kayak dia mana mungkin mau dekat sama aku," batin Sakura pilu dan mulai menyapu "bahkan kecoa pun nggak mau dekat-dekat sama aku." Sakura menatap jijik segerombolan kecoak yang ngacir pergi melihat sapu lidi di tangannya "tapi bagus deh, mereka nggak deket-deket."

"Kau lamban sekali menyapu." seru suara baritone yang Sakura yakini sebagai si pemilik kaleng susu beruang berkomentar pedas. "bahkan aku yang anak orang kaya pun bisa cepat menyapu."

SREK SREK SREK

"Kemarikan sekopnya!"

Sakura ternganga.

Sasuke Uchiha, menggulung lengan baju-nya dan menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya dengan sapu lidi ditangannya.

Sakura mengucek matanya.

Sasuke Uchiha membantunya menyapu halaman!

'Yaiiii-!' inner Sakura berteriak norak.

"Hoi, cepat!"

"Ah, iya."

.

Tsunade menguap lebar, menatap sengit pada laptop Toshiba-nya yang dari tadi belum juga connect ke internet. Modem Te******l Flash memang lola, umpatnya. Matanya beralih ke kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Hari ini, tanggal 2 Agustus.

"Sudah lama juga, ya, sejak kepergian Jiraiya," Tsunade tersenyum sedih. Ia mengeluarkan foto lelaki gondrong berambut perak. Wajahnya ramah tapi seringainya lebih dari sekedar mesum. Itu Jiraiya Haruno, suaminya. Ayah Sakura. Dan sekarang ia sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Tidak perlu lagi memikirkan uang untuk bayar apartement, nila-nilai Sakura, tagihan telepon, dan lain-lain. Semuanya kini Tsunade yang menanggung.

"Coba lihat anakmu sekarang," Tsunade mengelus foto Jiraiya sambil mengintip keluar jendela "Dia sedang menyapu halaman kotor sendirian, disaat murid-murid lain sedang malas-malasnya. Kau senang, ti- WHAT THE FUCK?"

Mata Tsunade terbelalak melihat Sakura yang sudah melupakan sapunya dan kini sedang bercanda riang dengan-UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Kami-samaa... anak itu bandel sekali!" Tsunade membanting pintu jendela sampai kusennya bergetar-getar hebat. Air mata menggenang di matanya. Bukan air mata cengeng, tapi airmata karena kelilipan. Mendadak hati Tsunade mencelos "Sakura sudah besar...dia mulai berpacaran, ya?"

Foto Jiraiya terlepas dari genggaman Tsunade, melayang-layang entah kemana.

**###**

Langit sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan saat Sakura memasuki apartemennya.

"Aku pulang!" Sakura memutar kenop pintu. Sepi sekali. Jendela apartemen masih terbuka lebar dan lampu-lampu belum dinyalakan. Cahaya senja merembes masuk ke dalam, membuat pendaran keemasan di lantai. Sakura melirik arlojinya- jam 6 sore. Selama itukah ia disekolah?

Sakura menutup jendela, menyalakan lampu dan bergegas mengambil handuk. Kepala pink-nya berputar mengamati sekeliling-tidak ada tanda-tanda orang lain selain dirinya. Tapi pintu depan yang tidak dikunci itu, Tsunade pasti sudah pulang.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Sakura berputar, Tsunade dibelakangnya menatap dengan wajah dingin. Baju kepala sekolahnya belum diganti, mungkin ia juga baru pulang "Hebat, pulang lebih sore dari ibumu."

Sakura menatapnya bosan "aku membersihkan halaman, seperti yang kau perintahkan, Ibu." Sakura memberi penekanan pasa kata 'Ibu'.

Oh, lagipula ia tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Dia memang membersihkan halaman yang sempat tertunda karena bel. Dibantu oleh Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikmaru yang diseretnya secara paksa. Dan yang tidak disebutkannya adalah dia juga pergi main ke Harajuku Street bersama mereka. Lagipula, itu wajar, kan? Anak-anak seusianya, teman-teman sekolahnya, biasa melakukan hal itu. Mereka cuma jalan-jalan saja.

"Oh ya?" suara Tsunade meninggi "lalu kenapa tadi kulihat bocah berambut pink dan teman-temannya sedang jalan-jalan di Harajuku Street?"

DEG!

"I-itu...," Sakura menunduk 'Sialansialansialan! Kenapa bisa ketahuan? Kusooo!' Inner Sakura mengumpat-ngumpat dalam hati.

"Seminggu ini jangan kemana-mana! Kau tidak boleh ikut darmawisata minggu depan! Sini, kemarikan handphone mu!"

Sakura tak bisa menahan kesalnya. Air mata berceceran di pipinya. Seminggu dirumah saja? It's okay! Tapi jangan coba-coba menganggu acara darmawisatanya dan merebut handphone-nya!

"Ini keterlaluan! Aku cuma pergi jalan-jalan sama mereka!"

"...Kau sudah pacaran, kan?" mata Tsunade menyipit, membuatnya tampak mengerikan. "Kau itu baru 14 tahun!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan bohong! Lalu yang tadi pagi dengan Sasuke itu apa, hah? Sini handphone mu!"

"Nggak!" Sakura berlari keluar. Masa bodoh nanti dia dikunci dan tidur diluar! Toh, didekat sini ada toko bunga Ino dan di lantai bawah ada apartement nenek Chiyo dan cucunya, Sasori. Dia bisa numpang tidur disana.

"Hei, tunggu! Jangan lari!" Tsunade mengejarnya. Sekarang ibu dan anak ini tanpa malu-malu berlari di sekeliling apartemen, tanpa mempedulikan tetangga-tetangga yang sweatdrop melihat mereka.

Dengan kehebatan seorang sprinter, Sakura menerjang apapun yang menghalanginya.

"Kakeek, awas!" Sakura berkelit menghindari kakek tua berwajah kempot dengan lincahnya.

"Gyaaa...!"

"Heaaahhh...!" dengan kehebatan Ibu seorang sprinter, Tsunade memukul seorang cowok mesum yang berusaha menggrepe dadanya sampai mental.

"Kyaaa...!" mata Sakura membulat saat dilihatnya pintu besar menghadang didepannya. Jalan buntu! Sakura yakin dia akan manabrak, jatuh, dan...

BRAKK! JDERR! KLONTANG! BRUK!

... gelap.

...

"YA-HAA...!" Tsunade tertawa laknat ala Hiruma "dapat handphone mu!" Tsunade memungut Nokia butut yang tergeletak jatuh itu. Sedikit heran, kenapa suaranya yang merdu ala wanita dewasa itu berubah menjadi cempreng saat dia tertawa laknat tadi. Mungkinkah faktor usia?

"Hah?" Sakura cengo melihat dirinya sendiri sedang memainkan handphone-nya sambil tertawa laknat. "Ini aku... itu aku! Hei, siapa kau?" Sakura menodongkan tinju pada 'dirinya' yang sedang sibuk tertawa tiu.

"Eh? Apaaa...?" teriak Tsunade melihat sosok dirinya sedang menodongkan tinju padanya.

"Duh, dadaku terasa berat." Sakura menunduk dan terkejut melihat dadanya yang biasa berukuran datar itu kini berubah menjadi super super big size! Bajunya berubah menjadi baju seragam kantoran dan... kepalanya pirang.

"Aku berubah jadi Mama!"

Sementara itu, Tsunade terlihat sama kagetnya. Bagaimana tidak, wujudnya kini berubah menjadi anaknya yang masih bau kencur!

...

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Sakura dalam wujud Tsunade meremas rambutnya yang kini berubah menjadi pirang. Apa kata teman-temannya besok di sekolah, kalau melihat ibunya- yang sebenarnya dia- duduk di kelas sambil mencatat pelajaran, lalu ke kantin dan pesan burger vegetarian.

Lalu apakah nanti Tsunade, dalam wujud Sakura akan bebas berkeliaran dari kantor ke kantor, tanpa ada tatapan aneh dari guru-guru yang menyuruhnya masuk ke kelas?

Ah, ini jadi semakin ribet, batin Sakura.

"Sakura," pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tampak sosok kecil dengan kepala pin masuk kesana-Tsunade. Ternyata kalau dilihat dari sudut pandang orang tinggi, Sakura memang kecil.

"Ya?"

"Besok kita bertukar tempat. Kerjakan tugas kepala sekolah dengan baik, kalau tidak bisa bawa pulang saja. Dan jangan buka-buka laci kerjaku!"

Singkat, padat, dan menyebalkan. Pintu dibanting Tsunade. Sakura menepuk dadanya, dia sudah mengantisipasi kalau ternyata handphone-nya yang sekarang di tahan oleh Tsunade, di otak-atik dan diperiksa seenak udelnya.

Nggak aneh-aneh sih isinya, tapi menurut Sakura, Tsunade mungkin nggak akan begitu suka melihatnya.

"Sudahlah...," Sakura memejamkan matanya, melayang ke alam sana dan nggak kembali-kembali lagi.

**###**

"Ohayou, Sakura!"

"Ehmm..., Yamanaka?" Tsunade berusaha mengingat gadis pirang yang rambutnya diikat ponytail dan memakai anting punk di telinganya. Tunggu dulu! Anting?

"Hei, lepaskan anting di kupingmu itu. Kau bisa dihukum nanti!"

Ino mengangkat alis melihat sahabatnya yang mendadak berubah seperti inspektur kepolisian itu "ya ampun, nggak usah jaim deh Forehead! Kau bilang kan kemarin juga mau pasang anting!"

"Apaa? Sakura mau pasang anting? Itu tidak boleh disini!" Tsunade menggebrak meja hingga retak "dasar anak itu!"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sih?" Ino menjitak kepala Tsunade "lagipula, sejak kapan kau mengucir rambut? Mana bandana yang aku belikan itu? Kau tahu kan Forehead, menguncir rambut membuat jidat jenongmu itu makin jenong lagi! Sini aku perbaiki!" Ino menarik rambut Sakura-Tsunade.

"Jangaan...!"

"Kau aneh, Jidat! Kurasa Kepala Sekolah berhasil mencuci otakmu."

"Mungkin," Tsunade mengangkat bahu.

"Ah, itu dia Hinata. Hinataaa...!" Ino melambaikan tangan pada gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan malu-malu kambing diiringi dengan laki-laki bermata sama yang sejak pertama kali menginjakkan jempol kaki di Konoha Chugakko, sudah jadi buronan guru-guru berkat rambut sunsilk-nya itu. Mereka cukup terkenal. Hyuuga Hinata dan Neji.

"Jidat, kau jadi ikut gokon nanti sore, kan? Kalau kau tidak mau Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji juga ada kok. Dia sangat sangat lumayan ganteng." Ino berkedip centil pada Hyuuga ganteng itu.

"Yeah," jawab Tsunade asal. Dia masih terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dua bocah Hyuuga itu.

Tunggu dulu! Gokon? GOKON? Anaknya yang masih berumur 14 tahun alias kelas 3 SMP itu mau ikut GOKON? Dirinya yang jelas cantik molek ini saja baru mengikuti gokon saat kelas 3 SMA!

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan mengikuti acara seperti itu!" Tsunade menggebrak meja, meninggalkan Ino dan teman-teman kelas lainnya yang cengo melihat kelakuannya.

...

"Haaah...," Sakura menyalakan AC ruang kerja Tsunade dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas kursi putar yang ternyata empuk itu. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya. Sungguh tempat yang benar-benar sempurna untuk tidur. Berbeda dengan kelas yang sumpek dan riuh itu. Seharusnya Tsunade juga memasangkan AC untuk mereka.

"Nona Tsunade," seorang wanita manis berambut hitam memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan buru-buru. Itu Shizune, guru kesenian sekaligus sekretaris Tsunade dan babi yang ditangannya itu Tonton.

"H-hah? Apa?" Sakura bangun dan mengusap wajahnya dengan buru-buru.

"Kau tidur? Ya ampun, pasti semalam mabuk lagi kan?" Shizune menodongkan Tonton tepat di depan hidung Tsunade-Sakura.

"Singkirkan bantal pink ini," Sakura mendorong Tonton menjauh " Dan, apa tadi? Kau menuduhku MABUK? Aku nggak pernah mabuk, bu Shizune! Itu perbuatan haram dan aku bisa berdosa! Lagipula, gimana aku mau jadi kepala sekolah kalau aku mabuk!"

Tangan dilipat di dada.

"Yah... meskipun aku tahu punya mama kepala sekolah itu menyebalkan, apalagi kalau yang sok disiplin seperti Tsunade. Tapi akau akan tetap berusaha melanggar dan akan jadi juara kelas. Osh! Ganbatte!"

Tangan terkepal keatas, sinar mata berapi-api.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mabuk, Nona Tsunade."

BLAM!

Pintu dibanting. Dan Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur paginya.

...

Tsunade berhenti melangkah saat sebuah tangan dingin menepuk bahunya. "Siapa?" tanya Tsunade tanpa melihat kebelakang. Wajar saja, di atas atap sekolah begini siapa sih, yang ada selain dirinya?

"Aku." Sasuke merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya "cuma mau mengembalikan ini. Handphone-mu tadi jatuh disana." Sasuke mengulurkan HP butut berwarna merah. Tsunade cepat-cepat merampasnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Kau aneh sekali. Yamanaka juga bilang kalau hari ini kau aneh," Sasuke mengikuti Tsunade duduk di pinggir atap sekolah, kakinya menjuntai kebawah "ini lantai 4 lho. Jangan duduk disitu, susah kalau kau jatuh."

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Tsunade ketus. Entah kenapa, murid satu ini selalu membuatnya sedikit ilfeel dan ingin marah-marah. Mungkin karena Sasuke Uchiha mengingatkannya pada Orochimaru, mantannya yang menyebalkan dan maniak ular. "kenapa kau mengikuti Sakura?"

"Hn. Jangan merasa."

Sumpah, deh! Kalau cowok ini bukan cowok yang ditaksir anaknya, mungkin Tsunade sudah menjatuhkannya dari lantai 4 sejak tadi ! Apa sih, bagusnya Uchiha satu ini sampai Sakura bisa jatuh bangun begitu sama dia? (Tsunade tau info ini dari diary Sakura yang di bobol paksa olehnya tadi malam)

"Oh ya, kemarin kau bilang mau membuatkanku bento, mana dia?"

"Ap-"

Tsunade merasakan darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun. Bento? Bento untuk Uchiha Sasuke? Disuruh membuatkan ramen instan untuk Tsunade, ibunya sendiri, malasnya saja minta ampun! Apalagi kalau disuruh memetik toge atau membersihkan ikan! Dan sekarang, dia bilang mau membuatkan bento untuk seorang cowok?

"Arghhh...! Sebenarnya dia ini nganggap aku ibunya atau enggak, sih? Kok bisa-bisanya dia lebih sayang cowok dari pada sayang ibu-Wuaaa...!"

Merasa pantatnya melayang dan akan segera terjun bebas dari lantai empat kalau saja Sasuke tidak menahan tangannya. Wajah mereka bertatapan sekarang. Tsunade bisa melihat jelas wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Begitu pula Tsunade- tidak, dia tidak akan mengambil gebetan anaknya sendiri. Tsunade deg-degan karena dia nyaris mati dan dia mulai berpikir... Sasuke tidak terlalu buruk jika dijadikan menantu.

Tsunade berbalik pergi. Perutnya cukup lapar dan ia butuh kantin sekarang.

"Tunggu!"

"..."

"Aku suka kau, Sakura."

Tapi Tsunade tidak menyahut. Tidak akan. Sasuke bukan berbicara kepada dirinya, dia bicara pada anaknya. Kata-kata tadi itu ditujukan bukan untuk dirinya, tapi untuk Sakura yang sekarang entah ada dimana, meskipun kini dirinya berwujud Sakura.

Tsunade menutup pintu atap. Segaris senyuman tipis terbentuk diwajahnya-di wajah Sakura. Sedikit senang, tentu saja. Karena merasa sudah melancarkan sedikit kisah cinta Sakura. Tapi juga merasa kesal. Berani-berninya bocah Uchiha itu menembak anaknya!

...

Sakura menatap riang pada sashimi yang baru dibawakan Kurenai, guru Matematika untuk dirinya. Bukan, itu untuk ibunya. Tapi sekarang dia sedang jadi Tsunade, kan? Jadi tak masalah kalau dia yang makan ini.

"Itadakimasu!" Sakura menyantap sashimi itu dengan rakusnya, mengabaikan ketokan-ketokan di pintu yang mengganggu acara makannya itu.

"Nona Tsunade." seorang laki-laki tampan dengan rambut perak yang memegang sebuah buku mesum. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Eeeh, paman Kakashi! A-ano, maksudku saudara Hatake." Sakura cepat-cepat mengelap mulutnya dengan taplak meja. Kakashi mengernyit melihatnya.

"Umm... apa dokumen-dokumen itu sudah siap dikerjakan, Nona?"

"Belum. Aku lagi nggak enak badan." jawab Sakura cepat. Dokumen apa? Dia tidak tertarik untuk melihat dokumen-dokumen yang sepertinya ribet itu sama sekali.

"ahaha" Kakashi tertawa ringan. Suaranya khas laki-laki dewasa, tapi tidak terlalu berat dan enak didengar "kau terlihat seperti Sakura."

"Tentu saja"

"Tsunade," Kakashi duduk di kursi di depan meja. Mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan sekarang "sekarang aku mau tanya, mau dibawa kemana hubungan kita?"

"Hubungan? Memang kita punya hubungan apa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sepertinya suasana mulai serius sekarang. Ia membuka laci kerja Tsunade, ingin menyembunyikan sashiminya supaya nggak diminta Kakashi. Tapi yang dia lihat adalah...

"I-ini." semuanya foto Ibunya dengan Kakashi. Foto ayahnya bahkan tidak ada satupun disana!

"Jadi setelah keakraban kita selama ini, kau nggak menganggapnya apapun?"

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan tersinis yang bisa ia buat. Munafik! Selama ini dia menganggap Kakashi hanyalah guru Bahasa Inggris dan Paman Kakashi yang baik dan suka memberi uang jajan, snack ataupun mengajarinya PR. Tapi ternyata semua itu fake! Kakashi ingin merebut ibunya dari ayah!

Dan Tsunade... sudah melupakan Jiraiya?

"Kau!" Sakura menggebrak meja "pacaran dengan ibuku?" Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Keluar! Soal cinta-cintaan bisa kita bicarakan nanti!" Sakura menunjuk pintu "Sekarang!"

"Baiklah...," jawab Kakashi lesu "aku yakin kau bisa berpikir lebih baik lagi nanti."

BLAM!

Sakura menatap punggung Kakashi dengan perasaan kalut. Ibunya, yang terlihat selalu setia dengan ayahnya-Arrghh!

Yang Sakura sukai dari Ibunya adalah _kesetiaan._ 10 tahun yang lalu, ayahnya meninggal. Waktu itu Tsunade hanyalah CPNS. Tapi dia tidak mengeluh, dia tidak menitipkan Sakura pada siapapun saudaranya. Dia tetap setia membesarkan Sakura sendirian. Dan dalam 10 tahun ini, Sakura tidak pernah melihat Tsunade dekat dengan laki-laki kain. Kecuali teman atau rekn kerja.

Tapi hati orang memang bisa berubah, kan?

"Hiks...Hiks," Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam tangannya. Oke, dia sangat ingin Tsunade bahagia. Tapi dia tidak akan terima Papa Baru. Siapapun orangnya!

**###**

Ruangan itu gelap. Sangat gelap, meskipun cahaya-cahaya lampu dan bulan merembes masuk dari jendela mereka yang belum terkunci. Sakura dan Tsunade, duduk berhadap-hadapan sambil menyeruput segelas cokelat panas. Meskipun begitu, tidak ada yang berminat menyalakan lampu untuk melihat wajah masing-masing-yang sebenarnya wajah mereka sendiri.

"Jadi sudah siap menikah dengan Kakashi?" Sakura melirik Tsunade, yang diluarnya adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuka laciku," Tsunade meletakkan gelasnya di meja "kau itu masih labil. Jangan menyimpulkan suatu hal sesukamu."

"Bukan cuma membuka laci, dia juga bilang sendiri padaku." tukas Sakura "dan aku langsung mengusirnya keluar. Jangan bilang aku labil, Mama"

Tsunade tampak terkejut "Lalu bagaimana dengan anting? Gokon? Bento untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"A-apa?" meskipuntidak melihat, tapi Tsunade tahu wajah anaknya sekarang merah padam.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pacaran, Sakura."

"Dan aku nggak akan mengizinkanmu menghianati Papa!" suara Sakura meninggi "Aku nggak mau! Mama jahat! Kenapa di laci cuma ada foto Kakashi? Kenapa nggak ada foto papa lagi? Terserah mau bilang suka sama Kakashi atau apa, tapi yang jelas aku nggak akan terima punya papa tiri!" Sakura berdiri dan menunjuk Tsunade, meskipun dia tahu itu nggak sopan "Terserahlah!"

"Sakura Senju!"

"Bahkan Mama nggak mau ngasih nama Papa di belakang nama aku! Kenapa? Ibu emang gak pernah sayang kan, sama Papa? Hiks...,"

Tsunade tersenyum melihat Sakura. Cengeng? Dulu dia juga begitu. Tapi semua yang dituduhkan Sakura padanya itu tidak benar.

"Udahlah!"

"Sakura Haruno," panggil Tsunade lembut "Kau mau namamu seperti itu? Baiklah."

Sakura membuang muka.

"Duduk sini," Tsunade menepuk-nepuk sofa disampingnya. Sakura menurut meskipun enggan, ia duduk disamping Ibunya.

"Aku menyayangi ayahmu." Tsunade mengusap kepala anaknya "dan masih terus begitu sampai sekarang."

"T-tapi si...,"

"Aku butuh pendamping hidup lagi." Tsunade menerawang "...kesepian. Sakura, kamu bisa bayangin nggak, kalau tiba-tiba Sasuke pergi dan kamu sendirian selama 10 tahun?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Mungkin kamu belum bisa nerima Kakashi... tapi percayalah, dia udah nganggap kamu anak sendiri, kok. Dan Mama, meskipun nggak nyimpan foto Papamu, tapi dia selalu ada disini." Tsunade memegang dadanya. "Dan kalau kamu mau lihat, masih ada kok seabrek di kamar. Dia narsis, soalnya. Ahaha," Tsunade tertawa pelan sambil mengusap air matanya. Kenangan tentang Jiraiya selalu membuatnya menangis.

"Mama sayang kamu," Tsunade memeluk Sakura "selamanya, walaupun ada Kakashi atau siapapun, Mama tetap paling sayang kamu. Maafin Mama ya, kalau Mama sering galak-galak."

"Hiks...ya, aku juga sayang sama mama. Sasuke cuma seuprit kalau dibandingin Mama. Maaf kalau aku bandel."

Sakura menangis di pelukan Tsunade yang mengelus pelan rambutnya sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mereka berpelukan, melupakan pertengkaran- pertengkaran kecil yang setiap hari terjadi.

Lama mereka terdiam. Sakura menyadari... sepertinya dia terlalu egois jika menentang hubungan Kakashi dengan Tsunade. Walaupun dia sedih, tapi yang terpenting Ibunya bahagia, kan?

Lagipula, cepat atau lambat, dia pasti bisa menerima Kakashi.

...

"Eh, kok rasanya Mama jadi lebih tinggi, ya?" Tsunade melepas pelukannya, menatap sosok berkepala pink yang tertidur dengan sedikit iler dibibirnya. Wajah Tsunade berubah riang.

"Kembali! Sudah KEMBALI! Sakura! Sakura! Bangun!" Tsunade mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya.

"Apa sih?" Sakura bangun dengan wajah kesal, melihat ibunya yang meloncat-loncat riang.

"Sudah kembali!" Tsunade berlari ke arah cermin besar di ruang tengah. Dan melihat dirinya yang memang dirinya, rambut pirang, iris cokelat dan... dada big size-nya benar-benar kembali!

"Mam...," Sakura menyusul dengan wajah kucel "aku boleh pacaran nggak, sama Sasuke?"

Tsunade tersenyum mencurigakan, "kalau mau pacaran sama dia, cuci baju besok! Jangan ke laundry! Uang jajan kamu Mama potong 10% per minggu. Okay?"

"Jahaaatt...!"

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Fic Oneshot pertamaa... gwokgwokgwok#tertawa laknat. Yaah, sepertinya ini fic yang aneh banget dan jelek ==a<p>

Maklumlah, mendadak kebelet nulis fic sehabis di marah-marahin ama si Mama #ngelirik yang lagi nonton TV. Dan juga fic untuk menyambut bulan Puasa ! Selama bulan puasa kita gak baik berantem sama ortu ? :3 Iya, gak ? -angel smile-

Naah, tanpa saya mbacot lagi, yang udah baca fic ini WAJIB review ! Kekeke

.

**Can you gimme some R E V I E W, please ?**


End file.
